


allergic to some shine

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, On a Call, Secret Relationship, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: While on a call, Buck comes into contact with tinsel, which yeah, he's allergic to.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567336
Comments: 10
Kudos: 530
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	allergic to some shine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooooo, I hope you guys enjoy this prompt, and this story. Like a lot. Seriously. Enjoy it. ♥

The day had been a busy one, call after call coming in at the fire-station, making it an exhausting day for Buck, as it was the last day before the weekend for him. All he really wanted to do was go home to bed and snuggle into the warmth that his blanket provided, play a few Christmas movies to distract him from the flare of pain coming from his leg every little while and drink some eggnog - he wanted to be  _ home _ , and not out on a disastrous call after call. Luckily, Buck is hopeful that this call is going to be their last call. Their shift technically ends in about ten minutes, and they’re on their way to the site now - a bunch of shoppers had crashed into a christmas tree display, and were injured.

The truck was silent as they made their way to the scene - Buck texting Eddie, who had the day off, luckily, and Hen and Chim texting Karen and Maddie, with Bobby upfront driving. He had wished, over everything, that Eddie had been here today to have his back or, at the very least, cure some of his boredom and exhaustion throughout the day. But Eddie had the day off, and was spending it with Christopher, and Buck could never begrudge his best friend and boyfriend the opportunity to hang with his kid.

“We’re here, let’s go,” Bobby says, interrupting Buck’s train of thought, and he’s off immediately, placing his phone into the pocket of his pants and jumping off the truck. The next few moments have Buck lost in the routine of getting everything off the truck and taking in the scene, grimacing at all of the tinsel surround the people who had crashed.

“Uh, Cap?” Buck says, gulping as he looks around carefully. He needs to be careful, needs to make sure the tinsel doesn’t touch him because then he gets rashes and itchiness and it’s really just  _ not  _ fun, Buck thinks, wrinkling his nose while Bobby turns towards him.

“Yeah, Buck?” 

“I’m uh -- allergic. To tinsel.” Buck says, nodding his head towards the tinsel covered humans and cringing when Bobby turns also and nods. He can see the way the Bobby tenses that he’s trying to figure out what to do next and where to put Buck so he can help them out and not end up needing a ride to the hospital himself.

“Maybe uh - “ Bobby begins, looking around the scene before slumping forward a little. Buck knows that there’s not much he can do right now, and he lets out a small groan of frustration as his fingers run through his hair and he bites his lower lip, beginning to feel more and more frustrated himself.

There’s no one he can help, because everyone is still covered in tinsel and scrambled together and Buck -- Buck really wishes Eddie was here right now, because at the very least, Buck could have Eddie’s back while  _ he _ looked at the people covered in tinsel. It’s then that he sees the box of gloves and he grins, moving towards them and grabbing a few pairs to put in his suit before placing one pair on his hands.

“Gloves, Cap. Where do you need me?” He asks, moving forward and grinning when Bobby turns towards him with his own grin. 

“With Hen. Help get the people on the ground away from everyone else, moving the trees off them. Make sure to be careful, yeah?” Bobby ends up raising his voice at the end as Buck begins walking to where Hen stands, grinning towards her while bringing down the sleeves from his shirt so his skin is covered.

“Alright, hi there, my name is Buck. What’s yours?” Buck questions as he steps towards the first person he sees - a young female child and what looks like her mother, knowing his voice and posture is going to help calm down the child - or the mother, he thinks, trying not to arch his one eyebrow as she panics at being pinned. 

“Ma’am, take some deep breaths for me,” he states, looking at her and watching as the young child says her name,  _ Isobel _ , and then turns towards the woman and waits. When she finally calms down, Buck nods his head and turns towards Hen, surprised to find her grinning at him. He ignores her grin though and turns back towards Isobel and her mom, smiling.

“What’s your name?” He asks, head turning towards the mom once more.

“Carolyn,” she responds, and he can tell she’s still trying to continue breathing normally, and he nods.

“Are you in any pain?” He asks, and when Carolyn shakes her head, he looks towards Isobel, who is also shaking her head. He smiles in response before looking around and noticing a small place he can place his hands without getting a reaction.

“Hen,” he says, nodding towards the spot, and he grins when Hen nods, and they both place their hands there, careful to get enough strength so they can lift the tree up.

“Why are you wearing gloves?” Isobel asks when he begins lifting, and he turns towards her with a small smile.

“I’m allergic to tinsel, so I’m wearing them so I can help you and not need help myself,” He responds, pushing the tree back when he and Hen finally get it lifted. They continue doing this for a few minutes, removing each tree and branch that they can before eventually, Carolyn and Isobel are free, Carolyn breathing completely normal by now.

“Alright, is everyone good?” Buck asks while helping the two females up, smiling when they nod. He looks them over for himself, nodding when he sees they are indeed fine before he turns around, not hearing the shout as he does so, but definitely freezing when he feels a bunch of tinsel falling on top of his head.

“Shit,” he murmurs, eyes widening as he looks towards Hen, who is frozen before she moves immediately, grabbing the tinsel on his head and throwing it to the ground, wondering how in the  _ hell _ this happened.

“How---” Buck begins, his eyes moving around the room, before he spots the guy slightly to his left, with a long stick poking upwards, where he realizes, there was a box of tinsel, that he just happened to walk under.

“Buckaroo, you alright?” Hen asks after a few minutes, and Buck breathes, and he can feel his head beginning to itch and scratch and he lets out a soft huff of breath.

“Yeah, I’m definitely going to need to get a ride in an ambulance,” Buck says with a cringe, itching, figuratively, to call Eddie and tell him to meet him there, if only because he wants Eddie  _ there _ . He doesn’t though, getting into the ambulance and making his way to the hospital as the EMTs help try to combat the effects of the tinsel thanks to an Epi Pen and some oxygen.

* * *

He’s been at the hospital close to an hour by the time he spots Eddie. He’s not seriously hurt, thanks to the Epi Pen he was given, alongside the oxygen, but the doctors had wanted to keep him for observation, and even though Buck is completely tired of sitting in hospitals for the rest of his life, he couldn’t really fault them.

He can see Eddie the moment he enters the waiting area, and something calms down inside of him completely, even though he knows Eddie is panicked as he searches the room for him. Standing up, Buck walks over to Eddie and smiles softly at him, arms wrapping around Eddie’s waist as he lets out a groan and places his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

“I missed you,” Buck whispers, his entire body slumping forward as Eddie’s arms wrap around his shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Eddie asks and Buck nods, kissing the space between Eddie’s neck and shoulders, smiling when he shivers in response. “What happened?”

“Bunch of people crashed into decorated trees, and when I was done helping two people from being pinned, a bunch of tinsel was dropped onto me,” Buck whispers and he can feel Eddie tense briefly.

“But you’re alright now?” Eddie asks and Buck nods, kissing Eddie in the same spot before stepping away.

“Docs just kept me for observation, said I was free to leave about twenty minutes ago. Was just waiting for you to come here, since I don’t have a ride,” Buck snorts while Eddie chuckles, kissing the top of Buck’s head and placing his hands on Buck’s neck, Buck breathing in deep at the touch.

“I wanted you there with me today so bad, man,” Buck whispers, closing his eyes and breathing Eddie in. “The entire time - before, during and after every single call, all I could think about was having you there with me, man,” Buck whispers, pulling away from Eddie with a smile.

“What are you saying?” Eddie asks and Buck grins, placing his forehead against Eddie’s and kissing his nose.

“I’m saying, I want to tell everyone that we’re boyfriends,” Buck whispers, “I want to have you as my emergency contact in case something like today happens again,” Buck adds, a small frown on his face. “I hated being here and not having you with me, man,” Buck adds, shaking his head briefly while leaning away from Eddie and smiling.

“Are you alright with that?” Buck asks, and he can’t help but suck back a breath when Eddie grins in response at him.

“Man, Buck, you have no idea how alright I am with that,” Eddie grins, leaning forward to kiss him, breaking away before continuing, “And as much as I hate that you’re allergic to tinsel, if the results ended up with you admitting you want to come out as my boyfriend, I am not going to complain about you being allergic,” Eddie chuckles.

“Well then hold onto your socks, Edmundo,” Buck responds with a smirk before continuing, “Because I wasn’t finished completely,” he adds, smiling at Eddie, who only archies his one eyebrow, waiting.

“What’s that?” Eddie asks, and Buck takes a breath, kissing Eddie, getting lost in the kiss before pulling away. “I love you,” he whispers, his heart soaring inside his chest at the grin that Eddie forms at the words.

“Love you too, Buck,” Eddie whispers, moving forward himself to kiss Buck. The two of them continue kissing in the middle of the hospital waiting room, ignoring everyone who surrounds them and watches them, so lost in the feeling of having one another in their arms, safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my tumblr @ smartbuckley.


End file.
